


Dominae

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feilong and Yoh discuss their mother's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charis2770](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/gifts).



> Even though this isn't really your type of YohxFeilong, glimpsing at your blog gave me the inspiration to finish this story.
> 
> And as for you Mina, you've always given me feedback when it comes to writing for Feilong! So thanks! I couldn't gift you because someone already had a registered account under your name, but I'd love too!

 

“Yoh.” Feilong's voice echoed calmly from his chair that morning as he gazed outside. His former assistant whom currently sat in the chair feet across perked up from the book he had in his hand. The assassin stirred right before closing the hardback and placing it on his lap.

 

“Yes.” He replied with just as much sternness as Feilong. “Is something troubling you?” His voice carried less concern then it did months ago, but nevertheless, even a hint of uncertainty in his former master's tone was enough to stir him.

 

“No,” Feilong turned away from the window and offered a kind smile. “I'm just curious that's all. No need to get worked up.”

 

Yoh, whom had been sitting in the same position for nearly an hour started to grow slightly agitated. “Why did you call me back to Hong Kong. It certainly wasn't to just sit down and read was it?”

 

“I thought after six months of not seeing me, you'd be quite happy just to do anything with me.” Feilong chuckled. “But as I said, I'm curious.”

 

“About what?”

 

The mafia boss sighed. “Have you ever wondered about your parents?”

 

Yoh, actually looked caught off guard. He remained silent for a while as he thought. “Not in particular. I never knew them, any of them.”

 

“I guess that's one thing we have in common.”

 

“Except you were taken in by a wealthy family, I was not.”

 

“That doesn't mean my life was perfect, and you know that more than anything, but,” Feilong closed his eyes. “that isn't the point of this conversation. I always wanted to know about my mother, I assumed you shared my interests regarding yours.”

 

Yoh shrugged. “Why is it bothering you now?”

 

“Why isn't it bothering you?” Feilong opened his eyes. “I never knew my biological mother, but the woman I called mother was Yan 'Tzu's mother. I loved her until she died.”

 

Yoh shrugged. “I knew of my mother's whereabouts at one point in life.”

 

“You said you didn't know them.”

 

“Exactly. When I went to go see her, the men around her informed me that she didn't want to see me. From what I inferred, she was rich. I suppose my father was a poor man who she had a fling with. A rich woman like her wouldn't give a damn for a bastard like me.”

 

“If only she saw your fiance now. I'm quite sure Yan 'Tzu could buy your mother.” Feilong attempted to make Yoh feel better, bur the assassin only frowned.

 

“I wouldn't like to get him involved in my personal affairs.” He gazed at Feilong. “And what about your mother?”

 

“She was a prostitute, that had a fling with not just a wealthy Chinese businessman, but a Russian man. He goes by the name of Yuri.” Feilong stretched. “I feel she would be disappointed in me now.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Jealousy.” Feilong replied. “I am a bastard taking what she wanted the most. Money, power and control, something a whore like her could never dream of.” There was obvious anger in his voice, causing Yoh to sigh.

 

“Don't feel terribly offended.” He wasn't sure if offended was the right word.

 

“I'm not offended, I just...pity her.” Feilong gazed at Yoh. “Do you pity your mother?”

 

“I don't know. I can't say I've ever thought about it.” Yoh sighed. “I do reflect on my past sometimes, and feel...I don't know, empty. Up until now, I haven't really had a home, or a family. I grew up struggling. It wasn't easy, and it now just seems, like a dream almost.” He sighed.

 

“There are no such things as dreams, Yoh, this is reality.” Feilong offered a smile.

 

There was silence as Feilong gazed back outside the window. Yoh opened his book and began to read again.

 

“You're enjoying the book I assume? I didn't know you had a thing for books.”

 

“In the orphanage, I only ever read.” He managed an actual smile. “It was all I could really do until things turned bad. Or until my friends were adopted.”

 

“Did you have a lot?”

 

Yoh nodded. “They were all able to get mother's of their own I assume.”

 

“That's nice.” Feilong sighed.

 

“Yan will want a report of this meeting, what should I tell him?” Yoh lowered the book.

 

“Tell him that we were discussing his mother.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End.  
> I don't own VF.


End file.
